


The Engagement Party

by mrsmischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets engaged, and of course a party is in order… A party in the Asgardian way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engagement Party

“Will you marry me?”  
Loki’s words from the night before rang in my ears as he took my hand and lead me towards the doors of the greatest hall in Asgard. Noticing my nervousness, he squeezed my hand gently and leaned towards me to give me a kiss.  
“Don’t be nervous,” he murmured, stroking my cheek with his fingers.  
“But everyone will be looking at us,” I said, already dreading being in the centre of attention.  
“Not for long, soon they’ll have had enough to drink and won’t even remember what the cause of celebration is,” Loki joked, making me laughed nervously.  
“It’ll go just fine. I promise you’ll enjoy yourself.”

With that, he opened the door and lead us in to the great golden hall. It looked marvellous: shining with the soft yellow light and full of smiling and cheering people. I tried to smile naturally and not to stumble on my own feet as I tried to keep up with Loki’s confident stride. We had already heard Odin, the King of Asgard and now also my father-in-law-to-be, tell the cause of celebration to the people gathered there, so there was no need for us to put up a show anymore. All we needed to do was be there and let everyone congratulate us. However, this was my first party of this scale in Asgard, so I had little idea of what to expect from the night ahead of us.

We reached Odin and his wife Frigga after climbing up the stairs to the platform at the front of the hall. We all greeted each other, and Frigga gave me a warm hug.  
“I guess I can already say welcome to the family?” she asked, smiling kindly. Loki wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.  
“I’ve always considered her as a part of my family, from the very beginning,” he said and kissed my forehead. He then went on to talk to Odin about the wedding, and Frigga moved on to my side so that only I could hear what she was saying.  
“I’m so glad Loki found you, I have never seen him this happy.”  
“I’m glad he found me, too,” I replied to her, and confessed, “no other man has ever made me feel like this.”  
Frigga’s smile widened and I saw her eyes glisten more as the tears of happiness threatened to take over.  
“I hope you two will make each other happy,” she said and hugged me once more before Loki and I continued down the stairs to greet Loki’s brother Thor and his girlfriend (and my best friend) Yasmin.

“I should have known you would make it first,” Thor joked after they had both hugged us, “you’re always trying to beat me at everything!”  
Loki laughed. “So are you, brother… But this time I beat the whole world since I got the most beautiful girl in all Nine Realms to agree to become my wife.” I smiled, blushing, and stood on the tips of my toes so that I could reach up to kiss his cheek.  
“Not true, but thank you,” I whispered in his ear. Then I heard Yasmin sigh impatiently.  
“Come on, show us the ring!” she urged me, tugging my elbow gently. I grinned at her, and extended my left hand, showing the ring on my finger. It was a beautiful golden ring with a lot of detailing. In the middle of it was a dark green gemstone, a unique one, surrounded by a circle of symbols carved in gold. The colours were Loki’s, and the ring was more than just a regular engagement ring: it was a symbol of our union, a visible sign of me belonging to him, and only him. His was the same, but instead of the gemstone it had my name carved to the underside, in Asgardian writing. The rings formed a bond between us, sealing us together for life - even before we were officially wed.  
“Wow…” Yasmin sighed, tracing the jewel with her finger.  
“It’s gorgeous!”  
“Thank you,” I said, smiling. “I guess the credit goes to my fiancé, since he was the one who had this done…” I said, looking up at Loki as his grip around me tightened a bit. “It is beautiful,” I said. His smile was warm as he looked down at me.  
“Only the best for you,” he murmured, planting a light kiss on my hair.

The party soon turned into a more relaxed and unofficial one, allowing us to find a place to sit down after what felt like a million people had come by and congratulated us, We stayed with Yasmin and Thor, sitting down at one of the long tables situated on the sides of the hall, and finally had a chance to just have a drink and chat with our friends. The servants kept re-filling our goblets, and soon I felt the effects of the strong but delicious Asgardian wine. I felt the warmth spreading around my body, and the slight blur in my thoughts, as well as the ever-growing happiness. Yasmin and I were talking animatedly about something, and my hands accidentally swept down my goblet.

“Dammit!” I exclaimed, and picked it up quickly, but the damage was already done and the liquid was flowing towards the edge of the table, threatening to stain my gorgeous purple dress. I frantically looked for something to wipe it with, but didn’t find anything. Just as the first drop was about to fall, Loki noticed it, and with a quick flick of his hand he made the wine disappear. I gaped at him; I knew he had magic and unusual powers, but he had never really demonstrated that to me. He grinned at me, and said, “Sometimes my abilities can prove useful…” I nodded and turned back to Yasmin, who looked curious.  
“What else can you do?” she asked, leaning over the table to be closer to us.  
“Oh, many things, it would take all night to even begin to explain it all,” Loki replied, taking a sip of wine. “Besides, I prefer showing, anyway…”

Later, after I had successfully lost all track of time, we heard the musicians change the tune they were playing. We all had had enough to drink to make us happy and carefree, and the happy music was inviting people to dance. Yasmin sprang up from her seat and took Thor’s hand.  
“I want to dance!” She pulled Thor away to the open space, and soon they had disappeared into the crowd. Loki turned to look at me.  
“Would you like a dance?” he asked. I considered it for a moment, trying to figure out if I could still stay on my feet, and finally nodded.  
“Yes, let’s go!”

We stood up and Loki led me towards the dancing crowd. The music was cheery and fit my mood perfectly, and we were both smiling widely as we danced. Every now and then we were still interrupted by someone wanting to congratulate us or ask when the wedding will be, but as the night went on we got to be by ourselves, as well. I had no idea how much time had passed, and I didn’t care; I was happy just where I was, in my fiancé’s arms. As if sensing my thoughts he leaned down and lifted my chin with his slender fingers, allowing our lips to meet.

“I’m so happy,” I whispered to him, still almost afraid to say it out loud, as if that would somehow break the spell.  
“So am I,” he replied, and gave me another kiss, deeper and more passionate. Someone going past us whistled teasingly, but neither of us cared - we were too focused on each other. My fingers found Loki’s long, dark hair, while his hands slid down my back to my waist, pulling me closer to him. When his hands dropped down to my behind, I pulled back, a little breathless.  
“Loki…”  
“Yes? Don’t try to tell me you don’t want it, I know you do,” he said, smirking.  
“And so do I…” To emphasise his point he ground his body against mine, and I could feel him getting harder. His lips crashed onto mine again, but I pulled back again, laughing.  
“We can’t, not here…”  
“Why not? Darling, I think this is a perfect opportunity to show you what my magic can do… Come,” he said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the quieter side if the room.  
“I think this should be good enough,” he muttered as he stopped, and pushed me against the wall, kissing my neck and letting his hands explore my body more freely.

“Loki! Everyone can see us!” I protested, shocked at his behaviour.  
“That is where you’re wrong, my dear… They can’t see us, they can’t hear us, in fact, right now none of them even want to come to this part of the hall… We’re alone,” he explained, clearly happy with his little trick. I frowned and looked around, seeing he was right: even though his hands had now gathered my dress up to my hips, no one had noticed. We were invisible.

“Ok then,” I sighed, letting him continue. He grinned victoriously and picked me up, placing me between his strong body and the cold stone wall. Somehow, my underwear had vanished, and I could feel his fingers stroke me between my legs, his touch eliciting a frustrated moan from me.  
“Don’t just tease me, Loki,” I whined, gently tugging his hair.  
“As you wish,” he said quietly, kissing me just below my left ear.  
“I can’t deny anything from my future wife,” he said, and pushed his length inside me, making me gasp and cling to him more tightly.  
“Oh god…” I moaned, trying to adjust to him. This wasn’t our first time, nowhere near that, but it always took me a moment to get used to his size. Loki smiled mischievously, looking deep into my eyes.  
“God indeed, my love.”  
I laughed shakily as he began to thrust into me, hitting all the right spots. His touch and the thrill of doing this in front of everyone were enough to bring me to the brink a lot quicker than usual. I moaned his name in his ear, my hands grasping his shoulders, and closed my eyes. His thrusts became harder, bringing me closer and closer… until I opened my eyes again.

“Loki!” I almost screamed, frantically trying to get him to look behind him. Yasmin and Thor were approaching us, and even though they certainly couldn’t see us, they were still way too close. Loki just chuckled and kissed me, trying to calm me down.  
“They won’t notice us, don’t worry…” he said, and began to rock his hips against mine again. Even though my mind was still racing, he was in full control of my body, and I could feel the waves of orgasm hit me just as Yasmin and Thor walked past us.  
“Soon it’ll be our turn to have a party like this,” I heard Thor say as he kissed her, and I then I didn’t hear anything anymore - my own heavy breathing and moans covered Yasmin’s reply. Loki dragged out my climax, drawing the last bit of energy out of me as he found his release, too. After we were both down from our high he lowered me back to the floor, keeping a hold of me all the while - he noticed how shaky my legs were before I did; I could barely stand up.

“Wow,” I exhaled, kissing him gently. Then I began to laugh, almost a little crazily. Loki looked at me, frowning as if he was afraid for my sanity.  
“What is it?”  
“Nothing, I was just wondering what would have happened if your magic had failed you or you had lost control of it in the middle of all that…” I said, still laughing as I imagined the situation; we would have been in such trouble.  
“My magic never fails me, love,” he murmured reassuringly, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
“Ready to join the party again?”  
“Yes,” I said quietly, still feeling somehow unreal. He nodded, and took my hand, leading us back to where everyone else was.  
“No, wait!” I said, realising something. “Loki, where is my underwear?” I hissed at him. He just looked at me, smiling mischievously as he pulled me towards the crowd, making us visible again.  
“Definitely not on you… This can be our little secret,” he said and winked.


End file.
